zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ailani Dawnstrike
This is Bermuda's OC. Don't use her without permission. ---- Meet Ailani Dawnstrike, the snow leopard without a definite decision on what she wants to do in life. Torn between two, the leopard wants nothing more than to have a home and a family of her own. She's a student, an athlete, and an artist all in one. =Appearance= See reference in gallery section. Ailani is the average size for a snow leopard, maybe slightly taller. She is quite slim and lean with wiry muscle, but does have broader shoulders and muscular legs. She's built for all sorts of athletic endeavors, including running, climbing, and weight lifting, but she doesn't like swimming much due to her status as a feline. She works out all the time, and her toned body shows it. She has slightly shorter fur than the usual snow leopard, but it's still quite a thick coat, perfect for keeping out the cold. As far as beauty goes, Ailani's no standout, though she does have some good features, namely her eyes and fit body. She's average other than that, and isn't one to turn heads based on her physical attractiveness. She tends to wear comfortable clothes, mostly jeans or leggings and a t-shirt with a hoodie. At school she'll wear slightly nicer stuff, but she keeps the jeans. Since I'm warmer areas she gets hot easier, she'll throw on some shorts and a tank top or t-shirt. =Personality= When you first see her, she seems like a snow leopard that doesn't talk much or hold her paw out to strangers, but what's underneath that first impression is quite surprising for one that looks so serious and intimidating. She is both of those, but she is also much, much more. Ailani is not completely an extrovert, but doesn't fit in the introvert category fully either. She's definately a good mix of the two, not being totally shy, but definately not the one to start a conversation. She loves to have fun, whether that's playing sports, doing art, or hanging out with friends. She does a lot of sports and knows a lot of animals because of it, but they don't know her like they could. Her main sports are volleyball, soccer, and track. Ailani is super competitive, but tries not to seem too bent on winning everything. She lives to please others, and hates it when her work doesn't cut it or isn't impressive. She spends hours and hours on school projects, making sure they're perfect before turning them in. She compares herself to everyone, and most of it is negative, with very few exceptions. Whether it be on art ability or athleticism, she'll compare herself to anyone - whether she's trying or not. She also judges subconsciously, and she bases lots of thoughts on first impressions. She's open minded though, and doesn't place people in unchangeable categories and not even look at them to see if they don't quite fit there. Ailani hates pink and girly clothes, and will never be seen wearing a pink shirt. She will wear a dress on holidays or home game days with her sports team, but other than that, she's totally against that type of thing. She opens up around friends, and won't leave them alone. Sometimes she thinks she's too clingy, because she also thinks that literally everyone doesn't like her for one reason or another. It takes a while for her to trust you, but when she does, she trusts hard. Ailani can be bossy at times, and also arrogant around those that aren't even with her in some aspect. She doesn't back down from a fight, and also doesn't know when to call it quits and give up. =Abilities= Ailani is very physically gifted, and is one of the most athletic animals of her age, even among the males. She's fast, strong, and has good endurance. She isn't the best at any of these, but she has a very balanced skill set. Her speed used to be the fastest, but over time, other animals began to specialize in that area, while Ailani spread her focus out to all areas. She can run really fast still, and is one of the fastest on her soccer team. Her strength is also definately worth noting. She can lift a lot of weight, and has broad, muscular shoulders, not the slender torso like most females. Her core is toned, and her legs are really strong. Still, she is definately not the strongest. She can run for a decent length of time, but hates practicing it. She does love to run though, but this area is probably where she's most lacking out of her main three. Distance runners easily beat her in long races. Ailani is intelligent, and is in advanced classes all the time. Still, she can get overwhelmed by the difficulty of the topic, but usually that only happens in harder classes like math. She can play the piano, but her focus and amount of time spent on her instrument has dwindled over the past four years. She isn't very committed, but still thinks it's fun and doesn't want to quit because it'd break her teacher's heart. =History= =Relationships= Rachel Stormflight: Searina Fay: Wings Sytsma: 'Whiplash' Fay: =Trivia= *Though Ailani is a snow leopard and should live in Tundratown, she insists on living in the Rainforest District for the most part =Gallery= Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Mammals Category:Leopard Category:Characters Category:Musical Artist Category:BermudatheSeaWing's Stuff Category:Predators Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Student Category:Female Category:Female Character